Will you marry me? And aftermath
by Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: Kai asks Rei to marry him, does Rei want to go that far? And what happens after Rei picks, Yes or No. ((Rei × Kai))-(( Tyson × Max on the side.))
1. Will you merry me Rei?

Will you marry me? And aftermath!  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
HHB: Hehe  
  
Rei and Kai: What are you up to?  
  
HHB: Hehe... Kai... and... Rei... hehe -thinks of evil plot-  
  
Rei: ¬.¬ -Eyes HHB-  
  
Kai: What are you doing?  
  
Rei: Yeah?  
  
HHB: -Still thinking- SHUT UP YOU TWO WHEN I'M COMING UP WITH AN EVIL PLOT!  
  
Rei: Don't yell!  
  
Kai: What evil plot?  
  
HHB: Hehe -Runs-  
  
Kai: -Runs after HHB- COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME!  
  
HHB: -Well running- REI DO THE DISCLAMER!  
  
Rei: HHB doesn't own Beyblade! If you try to come after him, you will get nothing. -Runs after Kai-  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
Notes:  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' =thinking  
  
((...)) =My (Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai) input  
  
(...) =Meaning  
  
*..._____...* =Flashback, or change in time.  
  
*.../Flashback...* =End of flashback  
  
ø~*~ø...____ø~*~ø =Different place  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
Rei sits on his front porch in China, the Bladebrakers had split up after the Viobolt take down. Max, Tyson, Kenny, where coming over for a visit, no seeing one another for 6 years, and Kai in 7 months. He had missed Kai the most. He said the nexted time he was going to stay with him. 'I hope it's true; he keeps his word he will stay...' Rei had aged nicely, he was tall, and he had cut his hair, so it was just below his butt, but it was pulled into a lose ponty tail, so it hit his back just above his butt. He was wearing a sleaveliss chinese shirt a white one with a white silk pattern, with a pair of semi baggy white paints. he and Kai bought a house in the outlands of China some where...  
  
*...Flashback...*  
  
"Kai, Kai please don't go." Pleaded Rei with tears out linning his golden-yellow eyes.  
  
Kai walked up to his kitten. "I will not be long, I have to go back to Russia kitten, I will be back and when I come I'm here it stay this time. There are just something I need to take care of that can not be put off, you understand don't you?" Kai ran his hand across his kitten's face and wipped away the tears. "Don't fear koibito (Lover, and is not taken lightly), I will be back, if only to be with you."  
  
Rei sighed know he was betten. "Alright, but be quick."  
  
Kai looked once again at Rei before he got on to the plain plat from. ((A/N HHB:I have *no* clue what it's called, it's here you give peolpe your passport and then you walk though this thing to the plain, it's the thing by where to hand them your passport. Rei: Yah yah you say thing to much. HHB: Shut up and on with the fic..))  
  
*.../Flashback...*  
  
Rei sighed when he heard. "REI~!!!" A car pulled up to the house, the car that picked his friends up at the airport.   
  
"Rei good to see you again." Kenny said getting out of the car he was wearing a light blue t-shirt under a navy jean jacket, and just some plain blue jeans, his hair pulled away from his eyes. His eyes where a baby blue color, and he had no glasses. Rei nodded. Nexted came Tyson tubbling out of the car, eager to get out he forgot to open the door and was just going to clime out the window when Max opened the door, and Tyson fell on his ass. Max hurryed to pick up Tyson. Tyson was wearing baggy army pants the blue color and a white long sleaved shirt close fitting with the words ''Be nice to me, then I'll think about being nice to you." on it with colored a the navy blue army colors. Max was wearing a baggy red pair of pants and a black shirt, and a hoddy, what read "Get off your high horse and *stop* acting *so* bloody normal!"  
  
"AH! Gomen, gomen, gomen~! (sorry)." Said Max with alittle worry in his voice. "Are you ok Ty?"  
  
Tyson looked up at Max. "Ow~!" He gets up and looks at Rei and gets up, Rei had a smile on his face. "Yeah buddy."  
  
Rei's smiled grew when he saw Kai getting out of the car, then he looked aback at Tyson. "Huh? Oh 'Ello, how are you guys. It seem like forever sence I have seen you. Tell me what's been up... Oh! silly me, maybe we should get your stuff in side eh?" He got up and walked over to the rear end of the car as the taxie driver popped the trunk. "Guys help me!"  
  
Tyson ran around and grabed some of his bags, and Max help him grab the rest, the bags where 4 for Tyson, 3 for Max, 5 for Kenny...mostly computer stuff, and 2 for Kai. "Rei you sure you don't mind having use here for 2 months well the summers on?"  
  
Rei looked at Kenny, then Max, and then Tyson. "I have spent alot of time with you guy your like family, of corse I wouldn't mind, but where did Kai go?"  
  
Tyson look like at Rei like a cow looks at a on coming train. "HE LEFT US WITH HIS STUFF! I'm *not* taking it in!"  
  
Max looked at Tyson and sighed. "Tyson chill."  
  
Rei sighed. 'I guess it's the same Kai...' He looked up at Tyson and Max. "He will turn up, it's late your room is the second hall your frist left, go though that room and take your frist right. Take you bags and go you bed."  
  
Tyson pouted. "Yes mother."  
  
Max scolded Tyson. "Dude so not cool if he was, but it is late, and I better when Kai comes back Rei wants to talk to him *alone*. So lets go to bed." He started to drag a pouting Tyson to the room. "Night Rei."  
  
Rei smiled. "Good night Max, you to Tyson!" He looked at a yawning Kenny. "You sleepy?"  
  
Kenny looked at Rei. "Yeah, little." He grabed his bags. "I think I'm going to bed."  
  
Rei looked at Kenny, "Oh, your room is aross from Max, and Tyson's."  
  
Kenny nodd, and walked into the house. "G'night Rei."  
  
Rei grabed another one of Kai's bags. "Good night Kenny." He wispered to him self. "Kai why did you run off, and where are you?" All of a sudden strong arms wrapped around Rei.  
  
Kai bent down and wispered into the neko's (Cat's or Kitten's) ear. "Miss me?" With thoughs words Rei spun around drooping the bag, and hugged Kai. Kai was wearing a black shirt much like Rei's, with red and black silk, bought by Rei, and black baggy jeans.  
  
"Too much, too much." He wispered into Kai's shirt. "I'm glade your back, now Mister, you need to help me-" Rei was cut off by a kiss from Kai, a sweet and gently one. Kai looked at Rei.  
  
"Who's the domant one here? I should tell you what to do... not the other way around. And don't I get a 'I'm so happy your back' or a kiss from my koi? (love) When I haven't seem him in a long time?" Kai said with a smirk.  
  
"Well I'm happy your back, and I was plaining on kissing you, but we need to get your stuff inside..." Rei pulled away from Kai and pick up the last bag of Kai's and started to walk in. He turned around. "Are you coming?" Kai looked at him. "Just thinking how your good you ass looks in leather." Rei rolled his eyes. "Is all you thing off sex?" Kai smiled. "No it's mostly you, but that comes with sex, baka! (Idiot)"   
  
Rei waked inside and shut the door after Kai. "The guys are really looking different huh?"  
  
Kai looked at Rei. "Thay act the same thought, somethings never changed."  
  
Rei smiled. "Yah." He smiled at Kai. "I know what you mean...just like some one I know."  
  
Kai eyed Rei. "Huh? What are you getting at?"  
  
Rei looked at Kai and smurk. "I have no cule what you talking about." He carryed the last bag into there room.  
  
ø~*~øAs This Is Going On, What's Going On In Max and Tyson's Room? ø~*~ø  
  
"Max?" Said Tyson rolling over in there bed, thay had been together for sometime. "You awake?"  
  
Max turned over. "Hai!, (Yes!) -yawn- Why aren't you asleep?" Tyson got closer to Max and wraped his hands around the blonds middle.  
  
"I can't sleep... do you know what's up with Kai, he's been acting funny, I mean not because he's seeing *his* Rei again, but he's up to something."  
  
Max yawned again, and rested his head on Tysons chest. "Your to fishy, he seems fine, do you have a 'Kai Mind Reader' or something?"  
  
Tysong laughed. "No koi (love) I do not. Well if you thing nothings up good night." He bent down and kissed Max's head, and fell sleep with the sound of Max's breathing.  
  
ø~*~øBack to Rei and Kaiø~*~ø  
  
Rei got Kai to stop asking what he ment by "I know what you mean...just like some one I know." And got him into there room. ((HHB: NOT WHAT YOU THINK SICKO!)) "Kai?"  
  
Kai looked away from the book he was reading. "Yah? What's up kitten?"  
  
Rei smiled and crawled into bed, and laydown infront to the sitting Kai and rested his head in Kai's lap ((A/N HHB: His legs are crossed)) and looked up. "How long have we been togher?"  
  
Kai looked down at Rei. "Hm? I think about 6 year and ½ a month. Why?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Oh it's nothing, I just wanted to know who long I have been truely happy." ((Rei: SAPPY! HHB: -Smacks Rei with sword and then Kai- Shut UP! and Kai it's so you don't kill me tell I post the story, becuase it's kinda a sap for alittle time now.))  
  
Kai smiled. "I'm glad I make you happy. You make me feel the same way," He side Rei's head out of his lap and on a pillow, and then slid into a laying postion nexted to Rei. He shut off the lights and put his book on the end table. He wraped his arms around Rai, kissed his forehead lightly and then he fell asleep, with Rei beathing softly next to him.  
  
*...The nexted morning...*  
  
Rei woke up with the yelling of Tyson; "I'M HUNGRY!" He pulled a pillow over his ears, then looked at the clock. 'Holy Shit, it's 11:36 I slep in big time... but why is Kai still sleeping?' He pulled the pillow off his head to see a big, white, tiger where Kai would sleep, he almost jumped out of bed. He got up and looked arouond, 'No Kai' then he heard Kai yelling at Tyson, 'Yeah, some things never change...' He was brought be to the real word with the tiger nuzzing his arm. "Who are you?" He scrached it's head and fond a note no his end table:  
  
iDear Koibito, (lover)  
  
I hope you didn't get to scared when you woke up this morning. The tiger is a friend from a long time ago, my frist real friend, her name is Yashi (Yah-she) and I when back to get her for you, I thought you may like her. Don't worry about a thing, I have a area for her alreadly, and food. I hope you two get along.  
  
Aishiteru, (I love you)  
  
Kai Hiwatari./i  
  
Rei looked at the tiger. "So your Yashi. I hope we get along." He smiles at the tiger and pets it lovingly. The tiger purrs in responce. "Well I guess I should go get something to eat." He gets off the bed and pulls on a pair of Kai's baggy pants. "He will not mind, besides I wouldn't wanna give Kenny a nose bleed again like the last time I walked down stairs with only my boxers on." He said to the tiger, but more your less was thinging out loud. He started to walk down stairs and looked at the tiger. "You coming Yashi?" As if responce she jumped off the bed and walked to where Rei was, and behind him the hole time he was walking around the house to get to the dinning room. He made it there and looked in, Tyson was scarfing down food, Kai was making more pancakes, Max was talking with Kenny. He walked in with the tiger behind him. "Thankz Kai."  
  
Tyson looked at Rai and the tiger and yelled. "Ah~! A TIGER IS IN THE HOUSE!!! AH~!"  
  
Max grabed Tyson's shirt. "C~A~L~M~ D~O~W~N~." Tyson had to take many deep breaths. He looked at Rei and then Kai. "What is that tiger doing in here?"  
  
Kai placed a plate of fresh baked pancakes on the table, "It's a gift to Rei, she will not hurt any one, I sware it, well that unless Rei wants her to." He winked at Rei.  
  
Tyson blinked at few times. "You gave Rei *that*?" Kai nodded. Rei sat down next to Kai and started to eat.  
  
Max and Kenny helped get the tiger into the room with Rei, so thay knew. "So." said Max. "Me, Tyson, and Kenny are going shoping, we will be back in a fuw hours. Is that ok with you?" Rei nodded with a smile. Kai didn't do anything.   
  
*...Sometime after Tyson is done eating...*  
  
"Baibai!(good bye)" Yelled Max, "We'er going do you want anything?" Rei looked at Kai, who was looking at Rei.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Rei asked. Kai seemed to be in a tranze. 'Why does he do this?'. "KAI!" Kai seemed to come out of a shock. He started blankly at Rei.  
  
"Nani?" (What?)  
  
Rei sighed. "Do you want anything from the store?" Kai just looked at Rei, and then nodded his head.   
  
"Some more asprin, Tyson's give me a head ache."  
  
Rei smiled at the giggled. "Max some *strong* asprin please." He whached at Max nodded and then walked out of the house. "So? What do you wanna do?"  
  
Kai looked at Rei and sighed, 'Now or never'. "Rei I have to ask you something."  
  
Rei looked at Kai funny. "Well? Spill!"  
  
Kai got down on one nee and had taken Rei's hand. "Will you marry me Rei?"  
  
Rei was shocked. He started blankly at Kai. "Kai... I... will" Rei's eyes filled up with tears of joy, when Kai placed the ring on his finger. He throu his self at Kai when he got up. "Arigatou! Arigatou!" (Thank you! Thank you!)  
  
Kai smiled and hugged *his* kitten close. "*Any* thing to make my kitten happy."  
  
Kai and Rei walk into the living room after the 'Big Qusetion'. Thay layed down on the couch and started to whach T.V., after soom time Rei feel asleep, and then Kai. Max and Kenny came into the house frist and seen them sleeping to the sofá.  
  
"We should let Tyson wake them up from there sleep, so Kai can kill him not us." Wispered Kenny, and Max giggled and nodd.   
  
"G-" Tyson came barging inscreaming and was going to yell 'GUYS!' then Max covered his mouth with his hand, and pointed to Kai and Rei. Tyson got the hint, but walked over to wake them. he stoped died in his tracks and looked at Kai's hand that was wrap around Rei's middle, then Reis which was hanging off the sofá. He gasped in shock, and ran to the dinning room. "Guess what guys," He wispered. "I know Rei and Kai did well we where gone."  
  
Max staired blankly at his cumzy koi (love). "Nani?" (What?)  
  
Tyson smurked. "Lets just say there going to get hiched."  
  
Kenny stud there baffled. "..."  
  
Tyson smiled evil again, then walked back into the living room and yelled in there faces. "KAI AND REI GET UP! We Need To Talk To YOU!"  
  
Kai punched Tyson in the face well streaching, and he didn't open his eyes. "Koi, did I just punch you?"  
  
Rei yawned and mumbled, a 'Iie' (no).  
  
Kai put his hands back down, and opend his eyes. "Tyson, run, I'm going to kill you."  
  
Tyson smurks. "Ok, but will Rei wanna marry some who has killed another human?"  
  
Kai looked at Rei the back Tyson. "Baka (idiot), what are you getting at here?"  
  
Tyson smiled. "You two are getting marryed no? If you don't want peolpe to know that you to are, maybe you should where your rings, that look the same... Peolpe start to think."  
  
Rei sat up and smiled. "Tyson, yes I am going to marry Kai, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Tyson smiled and nodd. "Only if you don't invite me."  
  
  
  
Rai smiled, and shock his head. "Not at all."  
  
Kai looked at Rei, and mock pouted. "Do we have to-" Kai was quickly shut up my a shearing kiss from Rei. "Okay, what ever makes you happy koi." He posed and looked at Tyson. "Gomen but I have to go brake someone's arm, for waking me up screaming in my face." He got up and smurked. "Run!" He started to run after a screaming Tyson.  
  
Kenny walked in the living room when he seen Kai running after Tyson, he opened the door and Tyson ran out side. He looked back at Rei and walked over to the sofá. "Mind if I sit?"  
  
Rei looked at Kenny with a smile on his face. "Not at all."  
  
Kenny sat down with a sweak of the couch. "So are you and Kai really going to get marryed?" He seen Rei nodd. He smiled at the neko-jin. "I'm glad for you." Then he looked back towards the door. "Max! Thay are getting marryed!!"  
  
Max came in the room with a smile on his face. "I'm happy for you." He looked at Rei. "Where's the tiger?"  
  
Rei looked shocked. "Hm? I don't know, hold on I will find out." He walked out side and looked around then yelled. "KAI!" He whached as Kai tackled Tyson to the ground. Then look at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Where's Yashi?"  
  
Kai prest his elbo into Tyson gut, making him grunt in pain. "Try up stairs." He turned back at Tyson. "I swear you wake me up like that again, and Rei's not died, going to die. You will not live to see another day, even if Rei pleads me to stop you will die... GOT IT?"  
  
Tyson just nood as Kai got off of him, and walked over to Rei.  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
HHB: Ok this story's for a friend, so NO FLAM'N ME!...please!  
  
Rei: Kai...marrying me...  
  
Kai: Rei getting marryed to me...  
  
Both Rei and Kai: HIJIRI HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI! ...  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
bRead after this PLEASE!/i  
  
Rei: Ok so is it going to be a lemon or lime for the aftermath of the wedding?  
  
HHB: There's where I need help, should there be a Lemon or Lime  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§ 


	2. Alittle lemon, lime, and INVITES!

A small lemon/lime, and INVITES!  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I do own a broken luncher my cousin brought ((It was intackt then)) and left here though. O.O;;;  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
HHB: Mwahahaha!  
  
Kai: What?  
  
Rei: -scared-  
  
HHB: I HAVE A NEW CHAPPY!  
  
Kai: Now your calling it a chappie?  
  
HHB: No you diz, it's chappy not chappIE!  
  
Rei: -huddles-  
  
Kai: -holds Rei- Ok ok... so what has taken you so long?  
  
HHB: Didn't feel like write'n, and had no ideas + whaching Hellsing ((Over and over)), but I have a problem! It is ARUCARD, *NOT* ALUCARD. If you look on the back of the DVD, or even if you rent Hellsing. You will see it spelt ARUCARD, *NOT* ALUCARD. This musshap happened from the R sound. Japanese peolpe say there Rs as a R+L+D combo. Thus, L was used becuase it sounded better, then the others. But it is still spelt the same. PEOLPE SPELLING IT WRONG TICKS ME OFF!  
  
Rei: HHB, Kai called you a butt munch, and the E3 sometime ago... I meant to tell you.  
  
HHB: E3 Here in Japan.  
  
Rei: -nodds-  
  
HHB: -runs after Kai- DIE!  
  
Kai: ECK! -runs away-  
  
Rei: -looks up- Somethings never change...  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
Notes:  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' =thinking  
  
((...)) =My (Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai) input  
  
(...) =Meaning  
  
*..._____...* =Flashback, or change in time.  
  
*.../Flashback...* =End of flashback  
  
ø~*~ø...____...ø~*~ø =Different place  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
LEMONY CAPPY!!!!!... or kinda... AND HAS A LIME!  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
Rei went up stairs to go look for the tiger; Yashi. On his way up he seen alittle piece of white fur on the steep. 'She must be up here.' He thought. He reached the top of the stairs as he heard a thud down stairs, and just brushed it off as Tyson falling into the house, trying to get away from Kai. Rei opened the door, and there was the white tiger, sleeping in his bed. Rei didn't think to much of it, tell he seen the fur. "Yashi off!" His voice was alittle loud, but the tiger listened and got off the bed, and fell asleep on the floor. Rei looked at the white fur on the bed. And he started to brush it off, when he looked at the clock. It read 10:56. Rei started to panic, he had to be a work at 11 o'clock sharp. He stoped what he was doing and started to undress.   
  
Kai pownced on Tyson as he had gotten away from him when he was talking to Rei. He had him this time, but Tyson landed belly frist, and make the hole house seem to jump. Kai didn't worry about the sound knowing his koibito wouldn't think wrong of it. ((Hentai HHB!)) He had him pinned to the cold floor. But then the thought about what he was doing and let Tyson up. He gave Tyson the 'Mess with me your dead' glare, and started for Rei. He slowly walked up the stairs, and opened the door. He drooped his eyes to his lover in the middle of the room.  
  
Rei was busy taking off his pants, his shirt alreadly been delt with. He worked as a cook in a nice place half an hour from his place. He phoned that he would be abit late. His ears purcked, and he heard the door open only a crack. He spun around, he pants drooping at he feet, and blushed being only in his boxers. He looked at his lover in the doorway. Kai's hands had drooped in side his pants, and this made Rei very hard. Kai looked up from his little 'activaty' then looked at Rei's boxers seeing that he too was hard. He got up and had taken his hand out of his pants and opend the door the full way. He made his way over to his lover, and clashed his lips up agenst the other boy. He also rubbed his clothed aroused cock up agenst his lovers. This made Rei moun into the other's mouth; the job at hand forgoten. Rei started to slowly walk back to the bed, and when he hit the side of the king sized bed, thay toppled over the white fur flying every which way.Rei really didn't care at this point, and he bean to undo his lover's shirt.   
  
Kai looked down at Rei, and smiled. "A little uke (Normal bottem) - seme (Normaly top) aren't we?" ((Uke-seme or Seme-uke, something that doesn't normaly happen, but one partener that in ether seme or uke does the other one))  
  
Rei didn't stop, but it became to hard with the trembling hands he had, ne just anked the shirt off Kai. He sat but and looked at Kai's neck; being shorter, and also Kai was sitting on his lap. "You have made me worry, don't blame me for wanting sex." Rei leaned forward and began to nibble on Kai's neck ; after pulling off the sarf. He nibbled where he had given Kai alittle scar; showing Kai was his, and no other would clam him but Rei... or even could.  
  
*...FLASHBACK!...* ((Odd spot I know... but this the the Kinda Lemon, I'm not sure if you is or isn't...))  
  
Kai moved out of Rei, and pushed him self back into Rei himself. "Mmmm, so warm." Kai was so close to hevean when he felt something cold trickle down his arm. "Koi, what are you doing?" Kai went on with the 'playing' as Rei called it. But he panted out ever word.   
  
Kai had Rei in his lap, during the 'play', Rei would like to see Kai, so Kai desided to have Rei sitting in his lap which gave Rei alittle more to do the just 'ride'. Rei was now 'boncing' in Kai's lap, and almost mouning every move his lover made to him. Rei had made a promise that he would be with Kai and non other. Rei had bitten into Kai's neck; the cold liquid running down Kai's arm. Rei started to lap up the blood and he felt Kai speed up alittle, and him move his neck to alow Rei more space. Rei almost finished lapping up the blood has he heard Kai speek.  
  
"I...I love you ...K...Ka...Kai! So... I... I... wi...sssssh to ...be... w..wh...mmm.... with... no other... I have mark you... as MINE! KAI!" Rei started talking and Kai speed up even mover; making Rei not even being able to speak. It had become to much, it thruw him over. He heard Kai scream 'REI!' as he came. Rei, and Kai both fell sideways to the bed, both panting.   
  
Kai recoved faster then Rei, and pulled out of his lover. "Rei what did you say?" Kai made sure Rei would understand his words.  
  
Rei looked at his lover. "Kai I said, I love you and I have marked you. With my 'clain' we clam owner lovers, nothing to great, but he make there necks... by bitting them... the scar left would be the mark. I'm sorry... but I want to spend my life with you and no other... I'm sorry." Rei felt tears weld up in his eyes, then he broke out crying.  
  
Kai smiled sweetly down at his lover. "Rei... I love you too." He brushed away tear that fled away from Rei's hold on them. "What would the other do?"  
  
Rei looked up at Kai, with shock. He looked hard at his lovers face, trying to find something that told him it was a lie. Then he looked down, whiched didn't help becuase he was looking at Kai's lap. "Well... the other would do the same... but Kai there is no tur-" Rei didn't get to say 'turning back from this.' When he felt Kai's teath dig into his flash. "Mmmm Oh god Kai." Rei loved the feeling even as Kai broke the flesh, and made him bleed. It felt great to him, the feeling was new, and he loved it. Kai clenched his teath together the best he could, making sure a scar would be left. Rei looked at the mass of bule hair around his head. "Kai... thank you." Rei almost purred out the words at he felt Kai starting to lap up the blood. "Thank you, but Kai there is no turning back."  
  
Kai's hair fell into his face as he was lapping up the blood tell it would bleed no more. Kai would normaly wash his hair with a sampoo that make it so he could put it up; which made it easyer to do. But all his hair would come down with the sweat, and movement of sex. He looked at Rei, and kissed him deeply. After pulling away, he looked at the sleepy neko-jin. "Rei I want to be with no other." This made Rei's heart swell, and he kissed his lover again. Kai was frist to pull away. "Rei, we need to." He yawned. "I need to sleep, I don't know if you superman or something but I'm normaly sleepy after having sex with you."  
  
Rei giggled, and yawned. "Kai your doing the work, I'm just riding." Rei smiled and layed down. And he wraped his hands around his lover, and Kai lay next to him. Kai grabbed the blaket, or one of them, and through it on top of himself and Rei. Falling asleep after wrapping his hands around Rei. Rei fell asleep a very happy little neko-jin.  
  
*.../FLASHBACK!...*  
  
((Lime time... or kinda))  
  
Kai panted into Rei's neck as recoverd. "Rei, what about work?"  
  
Rei looked shocked, he had forgoten. "I'll call in and say I had some problem with a friend of mine, and he needed alittle help doing something, that couldn't be avoided."  
  
Kai laughed. "You never lie do you?"  
  
Rei just hugged Kai closer. "Slim to non to will be able to pick the truth from the untruth from me... humm Koi?"  
  
Kai pulled his head away from breathing on the scar he had made on Rei's neck. "Nani?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Remeber when I 'forgot' about your birthday, for forgeting about mine." Kai just nodded. And Rei smile gruw. "I would never forget about your birthday, so... I let you claim me that night. I felt bad about not saying happy birthday and not getting you a gift... so I gave you something I would give someone I loved dear."  
  
"Oh~ I was wondering why your doing that... now I know." Kai leaned foward and gave Rei a light kiss. "Rei Sleep!"  
  
"Oh, sleepy Kai is grumpy Kai." Rei lightly laughed and snugled closer to Kai. "Good night Kai."  
  
Kai smiled, and pulled Rei's sheaty body closer to his own. "Good night koibito."   
  
ø~*~ø...Down stairs...ø~*~ø  
  
Tyson looked at the roof. "Maxie you think there done?"  
  
Max looked at his lover. "Tyson I do... now will you not just sit down and whach T.V.?"  
  
Tyson looked at Max and smiled. "Not when I think, that the roof would fall... I guess Kai is hard to please..."  
  
Max laughed. "Just like you!"   
  
Tyson truned around and glared at Max. "Well, if that's what you think, I guess you wouldn't mind to go 3 days with out getting layed."  
  
Max looked shocked, then laughed some more. "Koi, you wouldn't be able to last that long yourself."  
  
Tyson just looked at his feet. "Your right."  
  
Kenny walked into the room with some popcorn. "Max thay done?"  
  
Max nodded, and whached Kenny sit down to whach T.V.. Tyson had taken the popcorn from Kenny, and sat nexted to Max, and Kenny, on a very large sofá. Max looked at how sperd out thay where. "Man, Kai sure knows what Rei wants... large house on a large piece of land, nice house... nice things in side, and a tiger..."  
  
Tyson looked at Max from stuffing his face. "I would like everything but, Kai as a lover, and the tiger..." Max just laughed.  
  
*...NEXTED MORNING!...*  
  
Kai had waken up and looked at the clock. 'Two things are wrong...' He thought. '1) Where's my lover, 2)Why am I getting up at... 12:36!' Kai quickly got up out of bed, had a shower, and got drest. He tripped getting out of bed, fell into the shower, nocking down the rod, and had to put it back up, and the frist time he tryed to get his clothes on he put his pants on backwards. 'Today is not doing to be good.' He thought to himself.   
  
Kai rushed down the stairs, and into the living room. There sat Rei with paper scattered around him. "Mmm, Rei what are you doing?" Kai walked over and crouched nere Rei.   
  
Rei gave Kai a quick kiss. The got back to what he was doing. "I'm making invites. To the wedding. I have a list made." Rei handed Kei a sheet of paper that a Japanese writen on it really fast.   
  
"Hn. Lest see, Demolition Boys, Aoi, my sister... Rei you remeber her?" Last year Kai brought Rei to go see Russia, and his sister was walking down the other side of the road. Kai said brefly that that way his sister, and thay left it at that. Kai looked at the Neko-jin on the floor, who just nodded a 'yes'. Kai went back to the list. "Alright then where was I? Oh yes after Aoi, White Tigers, Majestics, All-Stars. Rei?"   
  
For the frist time sence Kai had come down stairs Rei looked up. "Ye~~s?"  
  
Kai blinked. "Your family... for forgot them, you sister and brother... I met them in China about 3 years ago."  
  
Rei looked at Kai with wide eyes. "SHIT! How could I forget them? Any one else?"  
  
Kai tought for a second after he handed back the sheet of paper with the names of the peolpe on it. "Hmmm, I don't think so..."  
  
Rei sighed. "Good, now let me be."  
  
Kai glared at Rei, but there was a sudden shaking in the house. Kai looked at the door. "WHAT THE HELL!?!? TYSON HIS THAT YOU!?!" Kai yelled, it even scared Rei alittle, becuase Kai never yelled, any more... But got mad, and stayed calm. The sudden 'Shit!' told that Tyson was scared. Kai rushed into the kicken. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Kai walked into see Tyson radding the frig. and must have drooped eveything becuase a can of pickels came rolling to Kai's feet. "CLEAN THIS UP!" Tyson started to clean as fast as he could. And Kai walked into the living room again.  
  
Rei just blinked. Kai laughed at him. "It's fine..." Rei nodded, and got up with a stack pf paper in his hand. "I need you to mail these."  
  
Kai nodded, walking into the kichen, and glared at Tyson as he left the house.  
  
§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§  
  
HHB: THERE!  
  
Rei: It's sort...  
  
Kai: Yah  
  
HHB: THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO IF MY BRAIN DOESN'T WORK Y'KNOW! I NEED HELP I NEED INFO ON PEOLPE FROM THE DEMOLITION BOYS OTHER THEN TALA! THE MAJESTICS, AND THE ALL-STARS! IF I DON'T GET THIS HELP I WILL BE CUTTING THE TEAMS AND OR PEOLPE OUT OF THE FIC! GOT IT!?!?  
  
Kai: Calm down.  
  
HHB: I'm calm, any way time for reviews  
  
angel wings kit: Thankz  
  
§°§  
  
Angel of pure darkness: No killing of the Tala. I am going on now.  
  
§°§  
  
Raven: I'll think about it... It is a nice place though  
  
§°§  
  
Sapphire M: Your name what do you mean? And thank you~!  
  
§°§  
  
DranzerGirl: I kinda need to know who Brian is, I have seen it some time ago, and kinda forgot.  
  
§°§  
  
Boys-On-Boysenberry: Sorry it didn't come alittle faster, -takes lemon- mm thankz  
  
§°§  
  
littledemon005 : ...it was slow  
  
§°§  
  
Shade25: -blink blink- Why would you flame me? You would because maybe you didn't like the story?!?  
  
§°§  
  
Nicholas: Thank you  
  
§°§  
  
digital-tiffany: -gets glomped- AH! A GLOMPER!  
  
§°§  
  
Stargazer13: Thankz for the stars  
  
§°§  
  
kitty29: Thank you  
  
§°§  
  
Tim: T-I-M ...alright I have writen more!  
  
§°§  
  
G.O.D-Goddessofdeath: La-chan PLEASE don't kill me!  
  
§°§  
  
Lady AA-Chan: -blushes- thankz! -takes roses and puts them by the lemon-  
  
§°§  
  
Margaret: By the way I am a NC-17 writer so this maybe alittle over the top... OO;;; I hope not.  
  
§°§  
  
huh: Poor Kai  
  
HHB: THERE! And I am a NC-17 writer so if it does seem over the top I'm sorry.  
  
Kai: BAI!  
  
Rei: JA!  
  
HHB: -bets Kai and Rei- That's mine to say, BAIBAI tell next chappy! 


	3. Remember when?

Remember when...?  
  
â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢

HHB: New chapter ((Only it isn't and it's been edited! Happy reading!))  
  
Kai: Yah what has taken you so long?  
  
Rei: Kai you really care?  
  
Kai: No, I...  
  
HHB: What has taken me so long? I dunno...  
  
Rei: NANI!?  
  
Kai: ...  
  
HHB: I didn't feel like writing, so yah.  
  
Kai: What about the people who like your fic.?  
  
HHB: Gomen nasai.  
  
Rei: That works, okay on with the fic..  
  
HHB: I don't own beyblade, but I do own the made up peeps.  
  
Kai: DUH!  
  
HHB: -smack-  
  
Kai: .X/;;;  
  
HHB: One more thing, people I know my spelling is really bad, I re-read my first ch. and well... It's bad I know it is, so I swear that when this fic. is done I will go over it and fix all of that bad spelling, and fix it. -wink- 'Kay?  
  
â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢

Notes:  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' =thinking  
  
((...)) =My (Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai) input  
  
(...) =Meaning  
  
...... =Flashback, or change in time.  
  
.../Flashback... =End of flashback  
  
øø.......øø =Different place  
  
â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢  
  
Rei sighed as he sat on the floor, and picked though the papers. He looked at the paper in his hand, and sighed. He wasn't to happy to have to deal with dressing like a girl, he knew that, dressing like a female was the only was he was going to be able to marry Kai.  
  
"Rei? What 'cha doing?" Kenny asked as he walked into the living room. Him and Max where outside the house just looking around.  
  
"Sitting here, and trying to get this wedding stuff together." Rei sighed as he flipped though some more papers, trying to find the one he wanted.  
  
"I see, and Kai isn't going to help you?" Kenny asked as he sat on the sofa.  
  
"Well, no, not really, he normally is not to good at these types of things, and leaves them all to me." Rei sighed looked up from his papers, and smiled at Kenny, just to see him nod.  
  
øø...Back with Kai ((Who is walking, not talking is bike to the town half an hour away... baka Kai.))...  
  
Kai sighed, as the wind picked up some making a light breeze run across the land. It ruffled the leaves on the trees near by, and it swept across the grass, making all the blades move as one, making a line appear. He couldn't help but day dream as he walked. He started to think of Aoi Hitomi Hiwatari, his sister, even though there last names, and blood line where the only thing that made them so, and maybe the way they acted when battling. She was a hyper type of girl, if Max wasn't so bashfully gay, and if Kai would ever allow it; they would make the best mach for the other.  
  
The blue-slate haired boy sighed lightly, and thought back to when he first met Aoi, and learned that she was his sister.  
  
...Flashback...  
  
On the bench on the other side of the bey-dish there was a team called 'My Generation Beyblading' or just 'My Generation'. It was a team of girls, but they really where just as good as the bladebrakers. This was some time after the 'problem' with a member of his old team placing a member of his new team, not only that his lover in the ER. This really ticked Kai off, and he demanded to go first, even though Rei was back, but if Kai thought about it... he would be raving mad. He walked put to the dish and looked or rather glared at the members from the other team.  
  
"So who's going to take me on first?" Kai said bitterly.  
  
"I will, Kai..." Said a girl as she stepped out from the blackness of the shadows. "My name is Aoi, I am the leader of this team, and I find it more fit for two leaders to battle it out, rather then a lackey, and a leader." She said her voice a little higher then would be for a girl, but it seemed deep at the same time. She was starting to smirk like Yuri, ((Tala, that is now the name I'm going to be using, I'm just more used to it... but other then that because it is mostly a English fic. the rest of the names should stay the same.)) and it freaked Kai out a little.  
  
"Alright, you already know who I am, so let's end this talk." Kai snapped.  
  
"Calm down, if you rush into to things clouded with anger you'll never be anything." The girl, Aoi replied walking with her head looking down, but her eyes closed. Her whitish-aqua blue hair handing down in front of her eyes. She had long hair, and most of it was up in a pony tail, which hung almost to the back of her knees, and two wisps hung down by her ears. Her hair had sky blue, and grey steaks, in it but they blended in, and a dark cobalt color under the top layer, she looked like a female version of Kai himself. She was wearing a short sleeved black shirt, tight, two silver lines running across her chest, and baggy black pants, two silver lines running up and down on the seam of her pants as well. She had a thick black arm band on her arm, which had a few thin sliver chains on it. She had seven hoops and studs in her ears; three in her lobs, and one in the top of her left ear. She looked a little like freak, not someone it looked like you wanted to met in the back of an ally.  
  
Kai just about lunged at the girl and he would have tried to strangle her if he could. But he would show so control. "Shut Up! And blade Aoi!" The bluenett screamed and lashed out. He gave the other one of his most fierce glares, and she just glared right back, and Kai had to take one steep back... he had seen that look before... But where? He decided to think about it another time, now it was time to blade. He walked right up to the side of the dish, and took his lunching position. Aoi did the same, only she launched her blade before someone said so, but the blade stud spinning at her feet. "Tyson! You'll be the referee." Kai snapped at his 'teammate'.  
  
Tyson scampered up to the dish and looked at Aoi then Kai. "Ready?" Aoi nodded and Kai grunted. "Alright, let 'em RIP!" Tyson the loud mouth yelled out.  
  
Kai lunched his blade into the dish Dranzer spinning around almost ripping the bottom of the dish out. Aoi on the other hand, lifted her hand, and the blade came off the ground, and into her hand. Blood from the blade's attack ring cut her hand, and it looked like she didn't even care. She then threw the blade into the dish and it spun just about as fast as Kai's lunched blade! Rei and Kenny couldn't believe it, they stud there wide eyed, and Max had his mouth hanging open in joking fashion.  
  
Aoi let out a low cackle, she reminded Kai of Bryan so much he started to burn with hate; even more so then before. "Kai Sora Hiwatari! I think would know when you're beat, and when you can't handle something I guess you where wrong." Her eyes then opened they where a blood red, even redder then Kai's. It was like looking into hell itself. "CHI! COME FORTH AND SHOW HIM WHEN HE'S BEAT!" The female Kai-look-alike called to her blade.  
  
"Blood?" Rei whispered lightly. "She named her blade blood?" Rei blinked a few times, but then closed his eyes, as did the rest of the friends he called his teammates.  
  
From the blade which was a black, sliver blade, and blood stated blade came a blinding red light. And when this light faded, there was a dark angel looking thing. It had black wings, it skin seemed to also be a dark color, but looked silvery at the same time. It had armor, and two swords strapped to her hips; all of which where red. "This is Chi, a blood angel bit beast. She can wipe out even black demon Dranzer, with out even trying." Aoi said barring her fangs... What fangs? Yes it was true that Kai had some neko-jin in him, but he didn't resemble it at all because there mother was only 1/4 neko-jin, and Kai missed out on the looks of one; not that he needed it.  
  
"I'll see for myself!" Kai yelled. "GO DRANZER!" Kai commanded, but he was too late, the match was over. Kai stud there gapping at the sight.  
  
Aoi was covered in scratches, head to toe. And her blade made one last one, of which landed on her cheek. She didn't even seem to notice. She then held out her hand and her blade returned to it. She then threw Kai his blade, and walked down from the dish. "You're not worth my team's time. Where leaving." She commands to her other members of her team. They just nodded and fallowed.  
  
Kai who grabbed Dranzer she was standing there looking shocked at Dranzer which rested in his hand. "How, how could I lose, so fast, to that..." Kai didn't get to finish until Rei ran up to him and hugged him for support. Kenny walked up as well, and Tyson came out of his shock, just to fall down into the dish and faint.  
  
Rei let go of Kai and looked at Kenny. "How could she?" Was all Rei said as Max jumped into the dish to get Tyson.  
  
"Well... She welds something called a 'Pay Blade' now depending on the blade, and its staits the blade will perform great tasks for the owner, but some how the welder of the blade mush pay it back. Chi means blood in nihongo or Japanese, and I'm guessing that her blade is repaid by blood. Nothing is free you know? If she used her blade to much she could be very hurt, or even die of blood loss... But the lunch is what has me confused, it doesn't make since, she could launch her blade from her hand just as fast as a launcher, and call it from the ground...  
  
.../Flashback...  
  
Kai smiled at the memory. Well it turned out that Aoi had the power to move things with her mind if she had a strong bond with it of a strong need for it. She wouldn't use it for everyday things, because if she did, it would kill her. The power would over ride her body, so she normally just used it for blading, and only on lunching, never to win. But because Kai was her sister why didn't he get any 'power' like that? Well he did, he just hand'ent the need for it. His so called 'power' was to talk to who ever his mate was to be, in the case it was Rei, but Kai was never in really bad danger, and didn't unlock it as a last resource... Hell he didn't even know about it.  
  
Kai walked into a small forest, and tipped over a root sticking out of the ground. "HOLY HELL!" He yelled trying to get him self back onto his feet, so to speak. He grunted lightly when he fell on his butt. But got up, dusted it off, and went on walking. 'Klutz.' He called himself, but that led to him more or less daydreaming and having more flashbacks of his sister, this time not that same as the first.  
  
...Flashback...  
  
Aoi, Rikonomi ((Ree-koch-no-me)), Kamitogira ((Kah-me-toe-gee-rah)), Hitoji ((He-toe-jee)), and Yukira ((You-key-rah)). In the group only Aoi, Rikonomi, and Hitoji where the only 'front line bladers'. The other two; Kamitogira and Yukira, where backups. Because most of there names where so long everyone hand a nice name but Aoi, Rikonomi was Riko, Kamitogira was Mito, Hitoji was Toji, and Yukira was Rayu. Where walking down to the beach. The sun was out and the girls where walking down the road, from the change rooms. There wasn't a cloud in the sky so the weather wasn't going to ruin there time at the beach.  
  
"Aoi. That's for let'n us have the day off!" A 15 year old girl named Rayu beamed brightly. She was another ball of energy, all of them where. She had long wavy blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a one-piece aqua colored bathing suit. She has glasses propped up on her head.  
  
"Yah! I mean it's like that best day of the year so far!" Another 14 year old girl Mito yelled, jumping up and down twice. She had short shoulder length hair an auburn color, and brown eyes. She was wearing a two piece, a bell shirt-like top, and shorts, they where a dark green. She was carrying the basket of stuff needed for the beach, just the needed stuff like sunscreen, ect.  
  
"Nice, nice, nice!" Toji yelled out another 14 year old girl. She acted like a kid, and spoke in third person time to time. She had to pig-tails, her hair was a pinkish-red color, and she had blue eyes. And was wearing a two piece as well, but it was a different desire. It was shorts, but a sports-bra type of top, and was orange. She also carried a bag, only this one was filled with sand-toys and what not.  
  
"JA!" A girl named Riko bounced around smiling; she was in her 15th year of life. She had bluish-black hair pulled into a pony-tail, and black eyes. She was wearing a navy blue swim suit, it was a once piece. She didn't carry anything, but that was because she was said she would pay for lunch.  
  
"Come on! Stop it! I mean I'm not that mean, I'm not going to make you train 24-7!" A516 year old girl Aoi smiled and laughed at Riko. She had two long braids that rain down the back of her hair, the rest was down. She was wearing a whitish colored bath suit, but unlike most white bath suits it didn't do see threw when wet. She was carrying a surfboard and had yellow sun-glasses on.  
  
They all ran further to the water, and found one spot which wasn't a half bad place to 'set up camp'. Toji and Aoi got the basket Mito was carrying and started to unfold lain chairs, as Riko got the towels out and shuck them out. Mito and Rayu where putting on sunscreen. Once this was done, all the girls ran down to where the water met the sand, and started to dig a hole, not far from the water, but just so far that the water wouldn't make it cave it.  
  
øø...Just down the beach....  
  
Rei finally got Kai out of the house, and got him, to come to the beach with the others. All of them where wearing swim-trunks, only different colors. "Why did I come?" Kai mopped at his Tiger. Kai's swim-trunks where blue with red Billabong type flowers going down one side.  
  
Rei smiled at his boyfriend. "Because you love me. And you can't say no to me." The neko-jin said matter-of-factly. He had black ones, it had a golden shimmer to it, and his hair was in braid.  
  
Kai just grunted.  
  
"MAIXE!" Tyson called from the water. He was splashed by the other boy, and was soaked head to toe. He was wearing knee long shim-shorts. They where a light blue, color, fading into a darker blue further up the leg.  
  
Max just giggled until he was splashed, and they started a 'splashing war'. He had on a green colored pair of swim-shorts. With you guessed it a star, only it was blue.  
  
Kenny was on the beach, and working on his laptop, and talking to Dizzy. He had on a pair of red shorts, with a white trim.  
  
Rei managed to drag Kai out to the beach, and into the water. He was laughing, and having fun. And in time so did Kai. They where swimming, and splashing, and even joined the slash war with the other boys.  
  
Just then Toji came running by, giggling, as she was chased by Rayu. Toji then started running back to where the other girls where, and Rayu fallowing her. They where playing tag. But even though they weren't really seen, the girl got the boy's in the water's attention.  
  
"Do you wanna ask if we can play?" Rei asked the other boys. Tyson shuck his head, Max have a thumbs up, and Kai just... did nothing. "'Kay!" Rei ran over to them, and started to talk with Toji. "Hey? Can me and my friends play tag with you? I mean if you don't mind?"  
  
Toji looked at him, and smiled. "Neko-jin and friends wanna play?"Kay! Hold on well Toji go asks." Toji replied, and bounced off to Aoi. Aoi just nodded, before dogging Mito who was now it. Then she came back. "Sures! You can if Neko-jin wanna! Friends two! Toji asked Aoi, Aoi said yes!"  
  
"Okay I'll be right back!" Rei smiled at the girl, and came back with the other.  
  
The group got along nicely, the hole day they played tag, or swam, and just had fun together. But it was time to go back, and that's when Kai for the first time noticed Aoi. "YOU!" He pointed out. Aoi just turned and looked at him, made a small gasp, and then smiled. "You where the one who said I didn't know when I was beat!"  
  
Aoi smiled. "...I was oh-yah! I was wasn't I? Well You didn't did you? I mean you didn't call your bit beast out before me? But if you still have hard feelings about it, I'm sorry."  
  
Kai arched an eye brow at her. "...You seem so different when you where blading, but I guess people do change when blading, so I'll forgive you."  
  
Aoi smiled brighter, and picked up her surfboard, which she didn't even use.  
  
"Hey! Wait! What's your names?" Tyson yelled out. The girls stopped and smiled at Tyson.  
  
"Silly us!" Rayu said. "I guess I'll start I'm, Yukira Hijura Nigitomi. Call me Rayu!" She smiled at them, and pointed to Toji. "You're next."  
  
"'Kaies. But Toji will introduce Toji." Toji replied. "Toji's name is Hitoji Lokiraseda Kikurami call her Toji!" The girl replied pointing at Mito. "You're next, Toji not doing it!"  
  
Mito smiled. "I am Kamitogira Piuyaawoyarefuma Iujikuyuwamira I am known as Mito." Mito pointed at Riko.  
  
Riko got the point. "I'm Rikonomi Miyutora Tsudaragimura or just Riko. And last but not least..." She then pointed at Aoi.  
  
Aoi nodded. "Well I think you know me some-what. I'm Aoi Hitomi Hiwatari, sister of Kai Sora Hitwatari." Aoi said, smiling.  
  
Kai, Max, Tyson, and Rei just blinked as the girls walked off. Then they walked back to Kenny who was still typing on his lap top. They got there things together, and left, a little shocked....  
  
.../Flashback...  
  
Kai smiled at the memory, and walked out of the forest. He then walked into the small town, and into the post office. He dropped the invites off and started to walk back. He was walking across the road, and noticed a pair holding hands. It made him think of Rei. And as he started to walk back his thoughts drifted to when he and Rei told the other the truth about how they felt about the other.  
  
...Flashback...  
  
Kai sat on the roof of the house they where staying in. Rei was now fine, and back with them. Kai noticed how relaxed he felt with the neko-jin close. She closed his eyes and placed them behind his head. It was a nice night, no clouds, warm, and quite. Kai loved times like this when he could just think and daydream. That's when he heard his named being called. He opened his eyes, and looked at Rei. "Yes?" He replied gently, and so sweetly, and softly that it shocked him a little.  
  
"I have- I have to tell you something... But, but don't hate me... Because I need- need to tell you." Rei stuttered. His face was a little red form blushing because of the way Kai was talking to him.  
  
Kai just nodded. "Hm? I swear to you that I will not hate you." Kai said standing up, and walked gracefully over to Rei, tipping the neko-jins head up to look into his eyes. "What is it?" Kai said in that soft mushy-like voice. 'Have to stop that.' Kai mentally smacked himself.  
  
Rei looked into the pools of red. "Ai shiteru..." Rei whispered softly, looking away.  
  
Kai gently smiled, and gently kissed Rei's lips softly. "I love you too. I love you so much that I stopped eating, sleeping, and even getting out of bed unless I had to well you weren't by my side after Bryan hurt you." Rei was a little shocked but smiled gently...  
  
.../Flashback...  
  
Kai was a little surprised at how long his other memories where and this one about Rei wasn't even close. But thinking about Rei, and his sister brought up Rei's brother and sister. Kai really met them only once, and really didn't get to know them to well. But that one time he made sure to remember how they looked, and acted. He then 'listed' it in is head and it went like this:  
  
Rei's family- ((I've met))  
  
Sister- Name: Nito Age: 13 Looks: Lower back length black hair, navyish blue. orangeish-yellow colored eyes. Acts: Kind, very protective of her brothers. Kind of tomboyish.  
  
Brother- Name: Shinjito Age: 17 Looks: Short jet-black hair, yellowish eyes, with some red tinting. Acts: Kinda like an ass if you hurt Rei or Nito in anyway. Little punkish, but friendly if you can get on his 'good side'.  
  
Kai smiled at himself as he walked into the house. 'Why does walking back always seem to be faster?' Was a line that ran though his head, he didn't take care to even think about it right now... because he was flying-glomped by Rei. "Hey, Koi? What 'chan been up to?" Kai said smiling, and his voice sounding like that of a normal person, not cold and cut off from the world.  
  
Rei rubbed the length of his body up agents his lover, in a cat-like manner. "Missing you, sleeping, playing with kitty, missing you, eating, watching TV, day dreaming of you... Did I say missing you?" Rei replied, missing the fact that he the line 'missing you' about like eight times.  
  
The blue haired blader smiled, has he got up with his lover in his arms. "I missed you too. But I'll a little hungry, when's supper going to be ready?" Kai asked sweetly, carrying his lover into the living room, and lying down on the sofa, with Rei in his arms.  
  
Rei lightly giggled. "Max, Tyson and Kenny went out to get it." The Asian blader snuggled into the Russian's warmth, lightly purring. It was perfect; his life was perfect at the moment...  
  
â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢  
  
HHB: Okay that's the end for now.  
  
Kai: How long did you write today?  
  
HHB: 5 hours... why?  
  
Rei: Because we just got back.  
  
HHB: Oh and where did you go?  
  
Rei: -smiles- To get this! -holds up Yuri/Tala-  
  
Yuri: LET ME DOWN KON!  
  
HHB: -watery eyed- Thank you. -glomps the red head-  
  
Rei: -smiles-  
  
Kai: -grunts and lightly smiles-  
  
Tala: -gasps out- Help me. .X/;;;  
  
â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢  
  
NOW TIME TO REVIEW THE REVIEWS! AND A LITTLE SOMETHING AT THE END!  
  
Angel of pure darkness: Well... NO KILLING THE YURI! THAT'S MY JOB! -glomps Yuri/Tala- AznWhiteTigerGrl: I'm glad you think so, I don't try, really... .O/;;; that's not good. Cyber-Shady: Your very welcome. I'm glad you like it. I'll try to write faster. LoneWolfStar7: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! -glomp- Your so kind to help out! Louisa: -sniff- That you! Platinum Rei: I shall! I hope you like the chapter. devilburns: ./;;; I just noticed that I'm reading one of your stories as your reading one of mine! I'm reading/review Christmas Tale ((Read great fic.)) And your reading mine! I'll try to write more faster... I swear! angel wings kit: -looks away- Duh'n give me that look! The evil look! Nek0-chan: You want me to write Yu-Gi-Oh!? ...Hum... maybe when I'm done my song fic. I'll start one of them... and I'll make it out to you if you want. But who do you want in it? JXX5: ./ SUGAR GOOD! SUGAR FRIEND! -jumps up and down- ...Sorry I'm always on a sugar buzz... .-/;;; I know how you feel! Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: JA! Your so kind! Thank you! It means a lot.  
  
Now for the part you have all been waiting to hear.  
  
I INVITE ALL READERS/REVIEWS TO THE PARTY AND WEDDING, EVEN THOUGH YOU MAY NOT BE MENTIONED YOU WILL STILL HAVE AN INVITE. THIS GOES FOR ANY/ALL CHAPTERS BEFORE/AFTER THIS ONE!

â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢

Little note: R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R,

â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢â€¢¤°â€¢


	4. PLEASE BE AWARE!

Just so you are all aware I will be picking up and redoing some of these fics on my new account .fish please follow me and my stories there.

Thanks. HHB


End file.
